


three am confessions

by whizzer



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, Im baby, Love Confessions, M/M, Tenderness, kind of, the new movie fucked me over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer/pseuds/whizzer
Summary: how do you tell your childhood best friend you've been in love with him for thirty years?





	three am confessions

Richie Tozier checked the alarm clock on the rickety bedside table that was beside him where he laid. It read 2:34 in the morning. Jesus Christ, he knew he was nervous but not this nervous. His brain was rattling with all his thoughts. How it felt to be back in Derry. How it felt to face Eddie Kapbrak again. Goddamnit, Eddie Kaspbrak. He had forgotten him for twenty-seven years- How? How could he forget him? Seeing him for the first time just a couple of nights ago had felt like a punch straight to the gut, and he knew exactly why. He knew that Eddie was the reason for the weight on his shoulders that had followed him for twenty-seven long years. 

But he needed that weight to be lifted, and fast. He sat up slowly, looking into the darkness of his room before slowly reaching out, brushing his fingers against the wall that the bed was pressed against. He knew Eddie’s bed was just on the other side and the walls were paper thin. He started to knock like he had done the first night they were in Derry together. This time, it wasn’t to annoy or pester him, rather to get his attention without the rest of the losers in the adjoined rooms seeing.

Richie was met by a frustrated grumble. Eddie was always a light sleeper. “Beep beep, Richie..” Came Eddie’s sleep ridden voice from the other side of the wall. Richie rolled his eyes.  
“Eds, I’m coming over. Make yourself decent.” He spoke through the wall before flicking on the table lamp beside him. He stood, adjusting his pajama pants printed with cartoon dogs. His breath started to catch in his throat when he started toward the door and he froze up. He had no idea what he would say. What if it all went wrong? What if-

His thoughts were halted by Eddie’s same soft, sleepy voice. “Can you please make this quick? If I don’t get all eight hours, I get sniffly.” He whined and Richie could feel a small smile playing on his lips. He rolled his eyes and allowed his body to carry him out the door and to the next. He slowly opened it and peeked in.

Eddie was sat in the old, lumpy bed, pushing the blanket off of him when he noticed Richie. He wore a pair of nice, silky looking pajamas which only made Richie want to tease Eddie even more. But now sadly was not the time. Richie’s throat cleared and he eased himself into the dimly lit room with a gulp.  
“Jesus Christ, Richie. You look paler than usual.” Eddie quipped and Richie let out a very awkward laugh, which Eddie seemed quick to pick up on. He scooted over on the bed to make room for Richie, who sat down with a heavy sigh.

The room was dreadfully silent for a minute or so, Richie still could barely think of what he wanted to say. How do you tell your best friend you think you’ve been in love with them for thirty years? Richie’s heart was racing and suddenly he was swimming- no, not swimming- drowning in all the thoughts of the negative outcomes this could have.  
“Spit it out, Trashmouth. You always know what to say, what’s wrong?” Came Eddie’s calming voice as hands rested on Richie’s tensed shoulders. His tone was so gentle and caring, Richie thought he would faint right there at that moment.

Richie attempted to catch his breath before suddenly, everything started to pour of him with what seemed like no abandon. “Eddie, Jesus Christ, I love you, okay? Since we were little kids, I remember being in love with you!” His voice was getting faster and higher. “Because… I don’t know why, you just.. You put up with me and you treated me like a person and made me feel like I was worth something to people. And I just… fell for you and I’ve been having to relive that since we stepped foot in this god awful town. Like.. I don’t know! I know you’re married and this is so fucking weird and I should just go but I needed to tell you or I’d live the rest of my shitty fucking life knowing I never told you I loved you, because I’m sire when this is all over we’ll just go back to our lives and never talk again like last time.” 

He slowed to a stop when Eddie’s hands fell from his shoulders and gently gripped his wrists, then slowly, his hands. Richie stared at him with wide, terrified eyes as Eddie looked down at their now intertwined hands, completely silent.  
“You talk so damn fast, Tozier.” Eddie said, his voice quiet and a bit anxious, which was oddly relieving to Richie. “I… I mean…” He squeezed Richie’s hands and gulped.

Richie shook his head suddenly. “No. I get it. Eddie, you’re married and.. And I intruded on that and now I made this whole trip weird. Jesus, I’m an idiot. You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want too, I want to leave soon anyways, I just thought.. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking coming in here like this. Oh my god.” He groaned. 

And then suddenly, Eddie was kissing him. Oh my god, Eddie fucking Kaspbrak was kissing him. Richie froze up and he stared at Eddie with wide eyes. When Eddie pulled away, Richie could feel his hands trembling against his own and in turn, squeezed them tight.  
“You aren’t fucking with me, are you?” Richie blurted out.

Eddie’s face lit up with a smile and he scoffed. “I just kissed you, jackass. I’m not fucking with you.” He spoke softly and Richie gulped.  
“But.. your..” He whispered and Eddie sighed. 

“I don’t feel like getting into it at three A.M., Richie. This was already enough.” Eddie sighed and looked up at Richie, meeting his eyes. “I love you too, Rich. I really do. I had been thinking about it too but.. I don’t know. I always figured you as a ladies man. Big, cool comedian or whatever…” He shrugged and Richie scoffed.

“Being a comedian surprisingly doesn’t get you laid.” He joked and Eddie grinned.

“I thought so.” He let out a soft, comfortable sigh as he squeezed Richie’s hands gently in his. “Uhm.. Do you want to stay here for the night?” He asked softly. “I wake up before everyone else.. I can wake you up and sneak you back to your room if you want.” Eddie offered childishly, to which Richie smiled softly.

“Eddie, we’ve slept in the same bed hundreds of times. Yeah, it’s a little gay this time, but the losers don’t suspect a thing.” He chuckled. “Plus, what are the odds they even notice? Half of them are neurotic.” He giggled and Eddie rolled his eyes. “Plus I’m not getting up at the asscrack of dawn with you, Eds. Sorry.” He grinned and Eddie scoffed.

“Fine. But you better keep your snoring down, Tozier. You sound like a lawn mower at night.” He scooted against the wall as he spoke and Richie laid down beside him slowly, biting his lip.

“Alright.” Richie said with a deep breath. It took him everything he had not to start questioning Eddie then and there. “Get back to your beauty sleep, princess.” He said quietly and Eddie scoffed. He still had a soft smile on his face as Richie set his glasses off to the side.

“I love you, Richie.” He said softly before curling up and closing his eyes.

Richie’s face softened and he looked down at the man next to him, hesitantly wrapping his arms around him. “I... I love you too, Eds.” He whispered and gulped.

He fell asleep soon after, still cradling Eddie in his arms. He had one of the best nights sleeps in twenty-seven years.


End file.
